A known functional part holding structure for guiding a functional part that supports a movable panel to a guide rail is disclosed in JP2005-162063A, for example. According to the functional part holding structure disclosed, a functional part includes guide portions formed at both ends in a width direction so as to extend outwardly. The guide portions are disposed into a pair of guide grooves formed at a guide block to thereby position the guide portions in a width direction and height direction. The guide portions move upwards towards the rear of the vehicle so as to be guided to a guide rail.
According to the aforementioned functional part holding structure, a portion defined between both of the guide grooves opens upward over an entire length thereof, thereby preventing a sufficient rigidity of the structure. Further, the guide grooves are separately and individually formed by dies divided in the width direction, for example, thereby deteriorating a dimensional accuracy (i.e., pitch accuracy) in the width direction of the structure.
A need thus exists for a functional part holding structure which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.